Suicide Bombers?
Trypticon Medical Bay Several operating tables are set in a row here, and long benches line the walls. On these benches are assorted tools and equipment used in repairing damaged Decepticons. The benches near the door are for patients waiting their turn for treatment. Scattered throughout the room are various repair droids, awaiting the arrival of more wounded to repair. The room gives you the perception of being immaculately clean, with not a single tool out of place. Your olfactory sensors pick up the faint odor of the cleansing solutions used to keep the room clean and sanitary. Triggerhappy has landed himself in the repair bay yet -again-. This was what, the third time now, this past megacycle? There had been the time he'd gone after a bunch of Junkions in a landfill on Earth and gotten himself knocked into stasis lock, and then there had been Grimlock in the swamps on Cybertron, and what was it this time? The EDC at Polyhex? It really seemed like trouble followed that Targetmaster wherever he went. He'd prefer it that way, though, much to Blowpipe's chagrin. At least -this- time he hadn't been the one on the offensive. He's lying on a mediberth now, waiting for repairs while gumby medics and hover drones hurry back and forth, tending to the more severely wounded from the attack on Polyhex. He doesn't look -quite- as bad as he did last time, though, so they haven't given him much priority (plus they've been getting kinda sick of dealing with him so frequently...). Blowpipe is sitting on the edge of the same berth, taking the time to enjoy the peace and quiet while he still can. Shockwave has -also- landed himself in the medical bay. This is for the same reason as Triggerhappy: the near destruction of Polyhex at the hands of Franklin Cross, which someone still needs to write a report about. Unlike Triggerhappy, Shockwave is strung up in a fancy surgical bay by cables and wires, each of which are pumping some vital life support fluid into his body. Much of Shockwave's body has been melted off, particularly his legs. His chest plate also, though, has been caved in by Cross's cybercidic deathsat. Curiously, he has not received any preliminary repairs yet. More curiously, he's been transferred to Earth along with Triggerhappy. Despite his injuries, Decepticon Commander is fully awake and functional, and he's ordered Buzzkill to the medbay. It feels as though the only Decepticon Buzzkill ever repairs is the big purple cyclops himself. She doesn't know whether she should be flattered that Shockwave always orders her to patch him or not, considering she is really his only option as of late. In time she enters the medbay in her robot form, her trusty black toolbox in tow, and heads straight for her commanding officer without barely a glance in Triggerhappy's direction. Sorry guy, but Shockwave is more important. "I am here and ready to service you, sir," she says, the questionable undertones of her words lost on her. She plops her toolbox onto a nearby table and pulls up a rolling chair by Shockwave's side, ready to get the repairs underway. Hey, Blowpipe doesn't mind that. The longer Triggerhappy is stuck in the repair bay, the more peace and quiet he gets to enjoy where he doesn't have to deal with getting shoved into Grimlock's jaws or thrown into a pile of refuse. Triggerhappy sighs when Buzzkill ignores him, though he doesn't think complaining about not getting priority over a superior officer would be appropriate. Not that he's in a lot of pain or anything, but well, the sooner he gets fixed the sooner he can get back out there and-- Wait, something has just occurred to him. "Shockwave, sir...could I have permission to uh...say suggest something?" he asks, turning toward the tangle of monitoring and surgical equipment the logician is apparently lost within. Shockwave gestures with his gun arm as Buzzkill starts setting up her toolbox. The cables and wires jangle with his every movement. "Your task here is not mere repair, Buzzkill," he emits, optic flashing. "But investigation and experimentation." He glances downwards, though he can only do so to a small degree due to being strung up, "Take whatever samples you require to learn everything you can about the cybercidic weapon. Cross *can* and *will* use it repeatedly against us." Shockwave then raises his voice, "That order goes for every medic here. These wounds are our chance to find a countermeasure or cure." The medics working on Triggerhappy, feeling Shockwave's judgement upon them, start putting in a better effort to repair Triggerhappy once the Targetmaster speaks up. "Granted," Shockwave says instantly. He has fought alongside Triggerhappy several times now, and while his decisions are always questionable, he's been surprisingly effective. This garners him a small degree of respect in Shockwave's eye. Combat: Shockwave expertly repairs Triggerhappy's injuries. Combat: Shockwave is able to repair some of Triggerhappy's internal systems damage. Investigation AND experimentation? Those are like Buzzkill's favorite things in the world to do, especially the latter. "Understood, sir." She tries not to sound /too/ excited to be stripping pieces of melted armor off Shockwave for use in tedious and evil (everything Buzzkill does is tedious and evil in some way) experimentation. The Insecticon continues to ignore Triggerhappy as she pulls a variety of surgical instruments out of her toolbox and begins work on Shockwave; using a laser scalpel to cut through Shockwave's damaged armor, remove it from the rest of his body, and place it on the table beside her. Oddly, when the medics step up the repair work on him, Triggerhappy starts to tell them to hold off but Shockwave's severe statement had them scared silly. He shrugs and continues. "I'm not an intel expert or anything, remember what you said before, about embarrassing the EDC? Laserbeak and Marauder found remains of some of our guys over at Muskrat Falls, and they said they thought they'd been experimented on, right? Well I'm sure they're just aching for another live subject, a better one. Not just some cannon fodder." Well, Shockwave's opinion of him must've been showing to -some- extent, despite his emotionless demeanor. "What if I put a bomb in my subspace or something, and next time I get beat up I leave myself on EDC territory somewhere? Then they find me and cart me off to their HQ, and then boom I could set off the bomb. I think that would be a pretty embarrassment for them. We could even get some intel if I brought a good tracking device. Or if I brought Laserbeak..." he sort of trails off, watching Shockwave expectantly. Shockwave's armour comes off in goopy grey chunks rather than normal hard armour. When Shockwave was first hit, the affected areas turned into the consistency of mashed potatoes. Now, several days after the fact, it's more play-dough. It is pretty gross, though Buzzkill might not care. "My own research notes will be made available to you, Buzzkill." Shockwave himself has so many duties lately that he can barely take the time to concentrate on any one thing anymore. Shockwave refocuses back on Triggerhappy. He is completely motionless and silent as he listens, just staring at the Targetmaster for the whole duration of his idea. Finally, once done, he says, "Subspace is too volatile to hold such an explosive, but rigging up a device held on your person to detonate... hmm. It has merit, Triggerhappy. Do not be too quick to volunteer, however: being taken prisoner by the EDC may be a one-way trip. Do not underestimate the value of the cannon fodder." The Seeker one mediberth over sniffles and wipes a tear from his optic. Buzzkill doesn't think the condition of Shockwave's armor is that gross, she does throw up in people's mouths on a regular basis afterall. After a few slices, it becomes apparent that maybe the laser scalpel isn't the most appropriate tool for the job so she puts it inside and digs around in her toolbox, eventually pulling out a large knife that she uses to scrape off her specimens. She's completely silent as she works, only speaking once the subject of Triggerhappy using himself as cannon fodder comes up. "I think he's on to something," she says without taking her eyes off what she's doing. "I could easily design something to be placed within his body, rigged to explode at just the right time.." The fact that he wouldn't survive the ordeal doesn't seem to bother her in the slightest something weird." Triggerhappy waves a dismissive hand servo when Shockwave mentions the one-way trip. "Yeah, yeah I know." Shockwave really did find Triggerhappy to be quite an asset, it would seem. "But unlike Motormaster and whoever else, Cross doesn't scare me. I don't give a slag what that waterbag does to me. In fact, maybe if we brought Laserbeak or some kinda recording device, we could show it to the Autobots and make the saps hate 'im even more. Maybe it'll even get them riled up enough for the shots to start flyin'. We all know they're already riled up, I mean you heard the way Elita One was talking to Cross at Polyhex, yeah?" He smirks at Buzzkill, not too much more concerned about surviving the ordeal than she is. Shockwave might be, though. And not to mention Blowpipe.... And speaking of Blowpipe, he decides to speak up. "Well it's got to be detachable, somehow." the Nebulan scowls at Buzzkill, clearly not liking this idea at all though he doesn't really have much of a say in this. Shockwave had already tagged Buzzkill for the bomb installation, regardless of whom it gets implanted in. That she's just volunteered is largely irrelevant. The Guardian of Cybertron listens to Triggerhappy intently, all the while thinking of what nearly happened to his capital of Polyhex. Triggerhappy and Laserbeak's demise is an insignificant price to pay to avoid letting Polyhex suffer the same fate as the Warrens. Getting the Autobots and Cross at each other's throats is of paramount importance. Elita One and Cross were so close, but they need that final nudge into open warfare. The instant the Autobots lose the confidence of the Earth governments is the instant a whole slew of new options opens up for the Decepticon military. "Your logic is sound," Shockwave concedes, "Your project is granted approval." "Detachable?" Buzzkill takes a moment to look over her shoulder and give Blowpipe a stern glare. "I suppose it can be detachable if you want to half-ass it but in case you haven't realized it yet, I take my work very seriously and would never participate in a project that puts an individual's personal interest above effectiveness." She turns back to the doughy armor she's peeling off of Shockwave in big clumps. "But since you're more concerned with staying alive than helping the Empire reach it's goal, then I suppose I can find someone else to plant the bomb in.." As she finishes removing the last sample and begins the actually repairs, replacing Shockwave's damaged components and putting new armor in place, she wonders if there are any prisoners left on that asteroid lab she could use to blow up. "Thanks, boss." Triggerhappy nods, grinning. Oooh he can't wait to watch whichever unfortunate EDC facility he happens to get taken to go up in flames. If he's lucky, they'll take him to their new HQ. That is if they'd actually finished building it, yet. He shakes his head in response to Buzzkill. "Don't listen to him, he's kind of a coward. Besides, who -else- is going to be willing to volunteer for this anyway? But, you should worry more about not making it look too suspicious. If they're gonna be experimenting on me I'm sure they'll be doing some poking around. Wouldn't want them to figure it out and disarm it before I can set it off. Hm. Probably should get a remote detonator in case they take it off." The Targetmaster talks freely about this, without batting an optic or flinching in the slightest. He turns to Blowpipe now, with a stern look. "If Laserbeak is too scared to do this," Yes, he did believe the Casseticon was quite the coward, especially after the recent Olympics. "then you're gonna dress up like one of them and record whatever they do to me." he tells the Nebulan. "Detachable," Shockwave confirms. "Buzzkill will carry out the operation." He doesn't actually turn to look at the Insecticon, but one may get the impression that it'll be a nerve-wracking event when it finally comes time for Triggerhappy to tear the device off him. As Buzzkill replaces his components, the omnipresent glow in his chest slowly grows brighter. Shockwave himself, though, seems unconcerned that he's being operated on. He's too busy to let surgery get in his way. "Contrail will find you your Intelligence agent, Triggerhappy, should Laserbeak prove uncooperative." Personally Shockwave would just threaten to tear Laserbeak's wings off if he disobeys, but Contrail seems to believes in using a soft touch. As for the Targetmaster himself, Shockwave is inwardly surprised that he's volunteering for what could be a suicide mission. Crazy? Dedicated to the cause? Insanely brave? Detachable, really? There goes Buzzkill's chance to watch someone she isn't particularly fond of blow up in a fantastically gruesome fashion. It's too bad really, she's sure no one would miss Vortex. Well, Bruticus might but they could always get someone better to take his place. "I will not disappoint, sir," is her only response to being charged with carrying out the operation. Afterwards she returns to her previous silent state as she finishes up Shockwave's repairs Dedicated to the cause? Check. Crazy? BIG check. Insanely brave? Hmm, maybe you wouldn't call it brave. Brave is when someone is afraid but is able to overcome the fear. Triggerhappy just doesn't care. He'd also be surprised himself if he knew Shockwave was inwardly surprised. He nods again. "Sounds like a plan. But Blowpipe can do it no one else will." He then turns to Buzzkill. "So, Buzzkill. How're you gonna do this?" He honestly doesn't care if she made his -hand- detatchable, or foot or something. As long as he could transform, he supposed, since if he couldn't escape then that would kind of defeat the purpose of the detatchable bomb. Shockwave seemed concerned with him surviving, anyway. Shockwave was winking when he said 'detatchable', but maybe the effect was lost somehow. Good communication is not a strong point for the Decepticons, apparently. With the matter settled, Shockwave settles back into his berth, with the cables and wires continuing to support him. The energon tube leading to his reactor picks up the pace now that Buzzkill is done the majority of the work. Ultimately the repairs is not the important part of Buzzkill's work: finding a cure or protection is. Hey, it's hard to tell when someone is winking when they only have one eye. Really, Shockwave should consider making himself another eyeball or something. "I'm not sure yet," she responds to Triggerhappy's question. "I'm sure your head has enough empty space, I could probably stick the bomb in there. You'd have to cut off your head when it comes time for the detonation but that's a sacrifice I'm willing to make on your behalf." "Thanks -so- much for your concern," Triggerhappy says wryly. "But I think that would kind of defeat the purpose of it being detatchable. Because then I could just set it off without -decapitating- myself." He is smirking, now, actually. "Seems like a waste of your precious time, you know? I'm sure you have a lot on your agenda." What with being Shockwave's pet bee medic, and all. Shockwave is content to leave the planning to Buzzkill and Triggerhappy, as he's gone quiet. He has much to calculate between the defence of Polyhex and the exploitation of the recently discovered asteroid field. "It still counts as detachable doesn't it? You're detaching your head from your body." If Buzzkill wasn't Buzzkill, one would think she was teasing Triggerhappy but teasing is fun and she'll have no part of that; she's completely and utterly serious about the notion of the Targetmaster chopping off his own head, but since he's so against it she'll have to think of something else. She's about to suggest an alternative to decapitation, but Triggerhappy's words doubled with that smirk of his causes her to scowl. "I'm not sure what you're trying to imply but I assure you, there is nothing I would enjoy more than working out a way to use you as a living bomb." "Yeah, sure if you go by that then -everything- is 'detachable'. Like I could aim Blowpipe here at one of your little legs and blast it off, right?" Triggerhappy laughs at the idea. Yes, that would be quite enjoyable for him, probably just as enjoyable as making him into a suicide bomber was for the Insecticon. "-Then- it'd be detachable! Or if I just set it off without detaching it, then technically my whole body would be 'detachable' because I'd be in pieces, hah!" Blowpipe grimaces quietly at his binary bond partner's crass humor...